There's no such thing as this
by Cathlene
Summary: Bella Swan just recently moved to Forks. for the first week everythings prefectly normal until teachers notice her good grades and she is asked to be in a tutoring program when she accepts she never thought things could be like this. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long! I just kind of had to redue everything in my name… Basically many of the scenes will be the same but I don't think any diary crap because that is so boring to write….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else**

I just recently moved to Forks when my mother got a job that required her to travel a lot.

It's been one week since I moved here and I already made many friends. Alice Cullen being one of the first. She is so sweet! It's like we were born sisters. If you just met us both today you would not even know that I just moved here. I don't mind that, I hate feeling like the new kid because that means everyone's eyes are on you.

Alice has been talking about her brother all week. I'm not really sure what to think of him. She says ' he's nice under the surface' or 'he can be nice'. I was not sure what she meant by any of this but I pretended like I did. All she ever talks about is how sweet he is. So I'm expecting to see some nerd or something but she also says how most girls think he's hot. Hot and a gentleman… Nope I don't think so…

**(A/n this is chapter 3 from my original story… for those of you that don't know I erased it to start again!)**

As Alice picked me up for school I tuned her out. All she was really talking about was her brother. I loved her yes, of course. She was like my sister even if I had only known her such a short time but at the same time I wanted to knock her out because I didn't feel like talking about her brother anymore. All she could say was how sweet and 'dreamy' he was. She told me that just about every girl liked him for his looks but none really had an interest in seeing the real him.

Geeze, the way Alice talked about him I felt like I knew him since I was a kid too. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. She said that he was coming to school today but I was not paying much attention again. I knew though that he was not riding with her because he wanted to take his own car and get there early. She still wanted to introduce us. I didn't really see the point. I was not interested in being around a guy that had every eye on him. Nice? No, he was bound to be some attention hog and his little sister was just trying to be nice and not make him seem like a bad person. I knew that Alice truly did care for her brother and she wanted what was best for him, but the best thing for him right now would be her shutting up before I killed him to get her to stop talking about him for five seconds. I sighed as we got to school. FINALLY! I didn't think the ride could get any slower.

We still had a little time before the school let us go to our lockers so I pulled out my IPod and put my head phones and let everything around me get washed away. I wish they would let us listen to our music in school. I love music. It was my anti drug yet drug at the same time. It washed all the bad things out of my mind and just put me in a state of daze. Which was right where I wanted to be right now. Alice saw that I was putting my IPod on and sighed. She already knew that it meant I wanted to think. She walked off to her boyfriend and I found a nearby bench and went to go sit at it. Many guys kept trying to talk to me while I sat there. I didn't hear them but they would poke me trying to get my attention and 

all. I was not in the mood. Alice's talking had given me a head ache. When the guy finally left I took a deep breath and took out my head phones and went to my locker.

I was already hearing the mumbles about Edward. Yup attention hog. It was like the first day of school but instead it was someone else's name that everyone was whispering about. I was glad to see that I was old news now. I went to my first period class, Honors English, and took my assigned seat. I liked English because I loved writing but I didn't like the fact that my desk was also in front of the teachers desk.

I heard girls whispering hoping that Edward would be in this class when the bell rang and he still was not in here they sighed and looked disappointed.

Class went by slowly and I was happy to get out. English was boring when it was the teacher lecturing. Why could we not just write and read and not learn. I went to my next class, Spanish 3, and took my seat. It was my hardest class but I accepted it because I knew that it would allow me to get into a good college when I was older like I was hoping for, but that was only there if I couldn't get into a good art college or something.

Still there were girls whispering but no Edward.

Class went by faster because we had to work a lot and even though I used my time wisely I still didn't finish before the bell had rung like I hoped I would.

Next was theatre, than History, they went by like my first 2 classes but still not fast enough. When the bell rang I sprang up and ran out of the class and caught up with Alice. She looked really happy and I was sure it was for her brother being back in school.

"So have you seen him yet," She asked in a hopeful tone. I shook my head before replying.

"No, I have heard A LOT about him though, but no I have not seen this mysterious brother of yours Alice," I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Well, he has this lunch but just not today. He had to stay in class so he could get caught up for missing the first week of school," she said with a sigh. I knew she was hoping I would have seen him by now.

Lunch went by as normal. Nothing big happened; someone did try to start a food fight though… It didn't really work.

The bell rang and I walked to Chemistry. I went to my seat and pulled out some homework I would have for tonight, if I started now I would have less for when I got home. The bell rang and I put my stuff up before I got in trouble for working on homework for other classes.

I heard more girls sigh and of course by this point in the day I knew why.

I heard the door opened and of course like everyone else I looked up to see who it was. A bronze hair boy walked into the room. Oh Lord…. I was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing because of course I knew who it was. Do I want Edward to sit by me or not. I looked back up at him. Alice was right. He was hot. Not cute, heck maybe not even hot. Maybe Sexy was the only word that could be used. His eyes went along the room when he walked in. He had a small smile and apologized for interrupting. Alice was right again. He was sweet.

The teacher pointed him in the direction of his seat… A.K.A. the direction of me since I was sitting next to him… Great.

I heard many girls stay things like 'lucky' and 'I wish I was her' under their breath but I ignored it. It was just a boy…. That's it.

He came and smiled when he was near me.

"Hi," he whispered as he was sitting down.

"Hello," I replied. I paid attention to the teacher for awhile until he allowed us to talk for the rest of class.

"I'm Edward," Alice's brother said from next to me. I turned to look at him and nodded,

"Yes, you are Alice's brother, she has said much about you. Bella," I said extending my hand. I know most people don't do this but I do :P…. He grasped my hand in a firm hold.**(A/n had to add when I was going back to revise this I noticed I put 'She' instead of 'he'… hehe I do that a lot… so sorry for that)**

"Ah, Ms. Swan. Alice has said much about you too." He said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded my head and was about to ask him something when I heard my name come from the intercom,

"Bella Swan you are needed in the principal's office, Bella Swan you are needed in the principal's office," The voice roared. I sighed and grabbed my thing before standing up. Many of the guys were saying 'ohs' and wondering what I did to get in trouble. I didn't know. Everyone in the class was whispering about me but not Edward. Yes, he truly was sweet.

I left the room and walked to the office. Our principal whose name escapes me was sitting there waiting for me. When I walked in he motioned for me to sit.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Seeing as how your grades are extremely well and all I was wondering if you would be interested in joining a tutoring program we have here. You'll get a student in your grade and we just ask that you help them out as needed," he said and I let out a breath…. Good this was all he needed.

"Yes," I whispered back.

I was allowed to skip the rest of the day and I did. I had a lot of paperwork to fill out for this program and I still had extra homework. Alice called me later that night to figure out why I wasn't at school the second half of the day. It's nice to know that she cares… I didn't know who I would be assigned with for this program but the principal said at anytime I want to get out I just have to go and talk to him. I don't intend to because I think this will be a good experience.

**Sorry to all that read the last one… I know it's the same…**

**Anyways lets see**

**5 reviews for Tom. **

**10 for today…**

**Preview for next chapter!**

"You're the person I'm suppose to tutor," I asked, shocked. He nodded than smirked.

"Who were you expecting," he question I just shrugged.

"I don't know but not _this_," I said shaking my head.

"What has Alice been telling you?"

**Review and get a longer preview!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey Dokey I was glad to see I got so many good reviews on this… **

**I just updated A Love at Loss…. So go check it out…**

**Love you all and Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the character for Edward goes to a mix between **The13thReason **and **not so easy out… **Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 2 – Secret released**

I was sitting on my be finishing the paper work up that I had to give Mr. Hammer, our principal, tomorrow (That's my world history teachers name… We call him MC Hammer XD).

It wasn't hard or anything it was just long and boring. When I finished I got myself cleaned up and headed to bed because I had to get up early to go to school. I hadn't talked to anyone this weekend mainly because I ignored all calls from my excessive amount of homework. I didn't even have time to think back on everything that happened this week, nope I didn't have time to think.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed in a school girl outfit. It was cute and I knew Alice would approve. Mainly because she dropped it off for Charlie to give to me.

When I walked out of my house with a pop tart in hand Alice came running up to me and dragged me to her car.

"Hey Bella!" she said once she got us both in the car.

"Am I being kidnapped because if so I think I would rather die," I said just to mess with her. It worked because she glared at me.

"Oh stop complaining! I just wanted you to ride in style is all," she said poisoning to the dash board.

"Well either way I would rather die," I swear I heard her growl after I said that.

"Oh and by the way little miss missy why have you not been picking up my calls ALL weekend," she said still glaring at the road.

"I had paper work to fill out. Geeze Alice chill,"

"I almost called the cops Bella! I thought you were killed or something you could have at least told me! I mean you weren't at school in the afternoon Friday," she said going into hysteria.

"Yes and I talked to you Friday night," the look on her face was priceless when I said that.

"Oh… forgot about that," she said obviously embarrassed. I started laughing really hard.

We arrived at the school just in time for me to run in and give my papers to Mr. Hammer and make it to my locker than class.

The first half of school was normal and all the girls were still talking about Edward.

When I got out of class for lunch Alice was there waiting for me.

"Your brother is annoying," Alice looked alarmed when I said this.

"What makes you say that," she said her voice was kind of shaky.

"The fact that every girl is drooling over him," I said and her shoulders relaxed.

"Oh..." she said and we walked to lunch in silence till we were just entering the lunch room.

"So is Edward here today," I asked because I knew Alice had said he had this lunch.

"Um yeah but he's talking with Mr. Hammer so I think he's having lunch in there," she said in a casual tone. We ate in silence for awhile till the bell rang and I went off to class. When I got there my biology teacher, Mr. Banner, came up to me.

"Bella, the principal wants you," he informed me before turning back to his work. I walked out of the class and to the principal knowing that what he wanted had to do with the tutoring program.

When I got there I saw Edward sitting outside his office. He didn't look to happy to be there so I didn't say hi or anything.

When I walked in he asked me to take a seat and I did as told.

"So as you probably know I'm here to talk to you about the tutoring program," I nodded at his comment so he continued. "Well I decided to give you one of our tougher students. I think you can really help him but it won't be easy". So it was a he… I wonder who it could be… I probably don't know them. I mean I don't know many people that go to this school just yet.

"So are you ready to meet them?" he asked looking skeptical. I just nodded again than he said a little louder. "Come in".

I then had a pretty good idea who it was. I mean there was only one person that could hear that and he was sitting right outside the door. I took a deep breath and turned to see Edward walking in. His jaw was clinched and he sat in the chair next to me. I looked back at Mr. Hammer and he smirked. But Edward? He was nice right? I mean he seemed nice yesterday… But come on Edward? Alice even said he was nice… Didn't she…

"Bella as I'm sure you already know this is Edward Cullen," I just nodded and looked at the man like he was going insane. In my mind he was though. "You will be tutoring him for the program".

I took a deep breath and sunk into me chair, they both noticed because Mr. Hammer raised an eyebrow and Edward turned towards me and smirked before looking away and resting his head on his hand.

"As you both know this is a full time program so I'm going to have to switch your classes to were both of you have the same schedule and the teachers will seat you together. I expect you two to meet after school and I WILL be watching," he said in a stern voice. "Understood?"

We both nodded and got up to leave. Mr. Hammer mumbled a 'good luck'.

I didn't know what to say or do. I was… I don't know… scared, nervous… you name it.

Once in the hallway Edward turned to me and seeing my puzzled expression he laughed.

"You're the person I'm suppose to tutor," I asked, still shocked, it sounded more like I was choking. He nodded than smirked.

"Who were you expecting," he question I just shrugged.

"I don't know but not _this_," I said shaking my head.

"What has Alice been telling you?"

"What do you mean?" I said seriously worried by this point.

"I'm not the guy you think I am Bella. I'm not exactly the ideal person anyone wants to hang around," he said looking into my eyes.

"I'm afraid I still don't know what you mean," I said just above a whisper. He shook his head before replying.

"Let me show you," he said grabbing my arm to pull me somewhere. I was instantly scared.

He took my outside and to his car, or what I thought was his car till I saw him pick the lock and hot wire the car. I stood dumbfounded.

"Shall we go," he said turning to me after starting the car. I was in a state of shock.

"Bella," he said. He sounded worried but how could a person like him be worried about others… He was like one of them… whatever them were…

"Bella…" he said getting annoyed. I looked up from the car to meet his eyes.

"Shall we go," he repeated.

"I- uh… I," before I could say anything more Edward walked over picked me up by my tiny frame and walked over to the car and put me in.

When he got in I glared and he laughed.

"Where are you taking me?" I said looking at him to watch his expression.

"You'll see. You wanted to know who I really was and the only way I know how is to show you," he said smirking and looking at the road.

"Do I want to know," I asked.

"Probably not," he said in an even tone.

"Are you kidnapping me," I said in a playful tone.

"Maybe," he replied in a more serious tone.

"Edward just tell me where the heck you're taking me," I said in a frightened tone.

"You'll see," he said yet again obviously getting annoyed by my persistence.

**Uh oh where is he taking her!!**

**Truth is I have not decided yet… lalala**

**:**

**Wait yes I have… hehe… I wrote it out in my notebook one time at school… yeah I was bored…**

**KK**

**Um 15 reviews for tom. 10 for sometime this weekend?**

**Okay here's a preview**

Gets up off chair with a numb butt waddles over to get notebook so I can type the preview

OKAY

What the snickers… I can't find it….. Oh wait… here it is XD

"What kind of place is this?"

"The kind where I grew up and the kind most people never wish to see"

**Review and get a longer awesomer preview!**

**Kit-Kat**


End file.
